Harry Potter and the Legend of the Golden Gryffin
by Harry Phoenix
Summary: It’s Harry’s seventh year at Hogwarts. After the attack on Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he is determined to end this war once and for all. All the while, he is trying to sort out the feelings he has for a certain Gryffindor. HHR, RL, GN, DOC
1. Chapter 1: The First Attack

A/N: Hi all! This is my first story on It was previously posted on portkey but it has gone inactive, and I plan to remove it from there. As for this story, I'm not sure it will remain. I've been rewriting it, and there might just be a new plot soon.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The First Attack**

It was an unusually quiet night on Privet Drive. There were no owls, cats or dogs to disturb it. There was only one house with its lights on. Number 4, Privet Drive was lit up like a Christmas tree. An old lady, Mrs. Figg, was walking past it when there was a loud bang and the door to the house flew open. Out strode a seventeen year old boy with tousled black hair and baggy clothes. His name was Harry Potter. His face was red from shouting and it soon became apparent why. His Uncle Vernon leaned out the door and kept yelling but Harry turned around and pulled a long, thin stick out of his pocket and yelled, "I'm warning you!"

As soon as Vernon set foot outside the door, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus," and his uncle was blown backwards into the house. Now this may have seemed unusual to many people because you don't see a beam of light shoot from a stick everyday. However, Harry Potter was a wizard, so it was normal for him.

"Accio Trunk," shouted Harry. The trunk, full of wizarding books, trinkets and robes, flew through his window and stopped right in front of him, showering him with glass.

"Harry!" shouted Mrs. Figg. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What? I've got permission to turn them into horned toads if I want! Horneus Todeus," he shouted, pointing his wand at the house.

All of a sudden, there came a scream from the living room. Mrs. Figg ran in and saw Dudley with green skin and bulging eyes. Right after her came Harry, who dropped to the floor, roaring with laughter. "At least he looks a little better now," he said and started to walk out the door.

"COME BACK HERE NOW BOY!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry turned, muttered the counter curse and walked out the door. Ms. Figg followed him out.

"Harry! Wait!" She cried, running after him. She grabbed his arm right when he was about to apparate. "What about your cousin? Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, we arranged this earlier. He knows what I did," Harry said.

"And your aunt and uncle?" She questioned.

"Oh, don't worry about them," he said with an evil smile, "I left Dudley some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to deal with them."

"Harry," she said in a warning tone.

"It's alright. He knows how to use them," Harry said. For this was true. After fifth year, Dudley decided to be nice to Harry, seeing that Harry saved his life the summer before. When this happened, Harry showed him the Wizarding jokes, explaining that they were to be used for defensive purposes only.

"Fine, just promise me to stay out of trouble and…"

"Ms. Figg, DUCK!" Harry shouted, and yelled "Stupefy," sending a stunner over his neighbor's shoulder. For behind her had just apparated a hooded wizard with cold grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy.

"Ms. Figg, send Dobby to Ron's," Harry yelled, "there are dementors and Death Eaters everywhere." Death eaters had started to pop up from around the houses, and dementors were floating in, drawing their creepy rattling breaths. Harry was sending spells all over the place, a stunner here, an Impediment Curse there, a Patronus Charm which effectively got rid of the dementors and other spells, including a shield charm and an advanced transfiguration spell which temporarily turned the victim into an immobile statue until it was lifted by the person who cast it or anyone whom he gave permission. Ms. Figg ran to her house, where Dobby was. Dobby had come to stay.

"Dobby," she cried, "find the Weasley's and call them here. Tell them that Harry is under attack. Hurry!"

"Yes Miss," he said, disappearing with a crack. Seconds later, there were large yells outside her house. The Weasleys had arrived and were battling the Death Eaters. Ms. Figg looked out the window just as Dobby sent a bright light towards Malfoy, knocking him back 50 feet and into a number of others, knocking them all out cold.

Seeing this, the Death Eaters gave a great yell and disapparated, save the few that were stunned or transfigured. Harry turned to Dobby and told him to go to Dumbledore and inform him of what had happened. A few minutes later, after they had finished cleaning up any wounds, Albus Dumbledore appeared next to Harry. "Well done, all of you," he praised, "Percy will be happy."

"If the Weasleys hadn't arrived when they did, I would be dead," Harry said, giving them all a grateful smile.

"Well, I must get these Death Eaters to the ministry," Albus said, "take care, all of you. And Harry, try not to do that again."

"Harry lets go to headquarters and give a report," Ron said, "they need one. We can catch up with Remus and the rest."

"I need to get to The Burrow boys," Mr. Weasley said, "see you later. Oh, and Harry, try to stay out of trouble, I almost had a heart attack." And with a crack, he was gone.

"Ginny will need to floo," Harry told Ms. Figg, "she can't apparate yet."

"Come on Ginny, you can use my fireplace," Ms. Figg said

"Thanks Ms. Figg," she said, "See you there guys."

"Bye, Ms. Figg, and thanks again," Harry and the Weasleys said. Then, with a wave, they apparated away. All the while, none of them saw a cloaked figure standing alone in the shadows. Right before Ms. Figg went into her house, she thought she saw a flash of a cloak and heard a crack of apparition, leaving her feeling very alone.

When Harry and the Weasleys appeared outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin ran out the door saying, "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"We're all fine Professor, don't worry," Harry said, assuring his friend. "Ginny took a slicing curse to the leg and Ron got a nasty bone breaking spell, but we fixed them up."

"Alright, but we were all very frightened when Dobby appeared, saying that you had been attacked. He asked Dumbledore and I volunteered to go but Albus said to stay behind," Lupin said.

"Call an emergency meeting," Harry replied, "the Order will need to know about this."

"Go into the kitchen and wait. Let me contact them." Lupin ran inside and into the living room, ducking into the fireplace.

"Come on guys, we have to wait," Harry said, leading the way in. Seated at the kitchen table was Ginny and the one person he least expected, Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing here?!"

"Have you gone brain dead? I swear one of those Death eaters hit you with a confundus charm. I came here for the rest of the summer for protection, remember?" she said.

"Oh, right," he said, "How are you? I missed you."

"I'm fine. I missed you too. What happened? Is everyone alright? Oh, Harry, I was so worried," she said, stressing. "I heard Dobby arrive and heard him talking to Dumbledore and then they disappeared and then an owl flew in and…"

Harry grabbed her in a bone crushing hug saying, "Hermione, you're babbling. We're all fine and you look great. Now, come on, tell us about you're summer."

Suddenly, Hermione's face turned dark. "I don't want to talk about that right now," she said, turning away so her friends couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry said cautiously.

"Harry, please come with me," she said, "Ron, you too." Harry and Ron followed her into the living room, where Remus Lupin was.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione. "Is there anywhere we could go so we could talk?"

"Yes, you can go see Buckbeak, up in Sirius' mum's room. He's gone into some sort of withdrawal from not having anyone he recognizes come to feed him. He's tried to go through the window to find food twice but when I bring it to him, he doesn't eat. Maybe a familiar face like yours will work. Here are some rats," he said, handing her some dead rats in a bag.

"Thanks Professor," she said, walking up the stairs. As they walked past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, Harry noticed a new one.

"Hermione is that Kreacher?" asked Harry.

"Yes, don't you remember? He was killed in the attack," she replied. "Oh, you can't repeat what I tell you until I say so." They wondered what had happened. When they got into the room, Buckbeak jumped up and gave a cry that sounded half eagle and half horse neigh. Harry walked over and bowed, and Buckbeak immediately bowed back. Harry took the bag of rats Lupin had given him and, after Ron and Hermione had bowed, started to feed him. When the Hippogriff was happily munching, Hermione took a deep breath and said," Okay, do you remember last year when I was in St. Mungo's, recovering?" Harry and Ron nodded. She continued, saying, "Well, after you left, an owl came from Victor. He said he had been recruited for Voldemort and that he had accepted. Apparently, he thought I would be happy. I forgot about it when we had Fudge's funeral. But he owled me again, asking me to come to his induction ceremony. After I refused, he replied, telling me that he had met Cho Chang, the Death Eater that had recruited him, and they started dating. I haven't heard from him since."

"Well," said Harry, "take this from a true friend. Scumbags like him don't deserve people like you."

"Yeah," Ron added, "he attacked Draco for no reason, and Neville was cursed because he tripped over his toad."

"I know, but now he's a death eater! With a temper and training like his, who knows what could happen," she said franticly, "I'll never forgive myself if he dies."

"Look, find someone new, someone who cares about you," Ron said.

There was a loud crash below, followed by a voice yelling, "MUDBLOODS, BLOOD-TRAITORS, SCUM OF THE EARTH. HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS HOUSE. EVIL, STINKING, HORRIBLE—," The shouting stopped abruptly.

"Tonks must be here," Ron said, "let's go down."

Right after Ron walked out the door, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, asking, "Wait, do you want to talk?" She turned and he saw her eyes well up.

"Oh Harry!" she cried, tears that she had been containing for a month finally released, "I've been stupid. I let him get to me and I've been preparing for the N.E.W.T.s and I haven't had time to think and—," Harry cut her off.

"You're already preparing for the N.E.W.T.s?" he exclaimed, eyes widening, "Hermione, it's the beginning of summer and you are already studying?!"

He could have gone on ranting and rambling, but he was cut off by a yell of "Are you two coming or not?!!!" from Ron. Tentatively, he kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled, wiped her eyes, and asked, "Shall we go down? Ron will blow a gasket if we don't leave soon." She kissed him back and went to the door, and, giving him a warm smile, walked out, leaving a dumbfounded Harry to his thoughts.

When he finally came to his senses, he walked down into the kitchen to find a large number of people there. Prominent among those assembled were Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Professor McGonagall, Heista Jones, Dedalus Diggle, and, to Harry's surprise, two Dumbledores! Noticing Harry's astonishment, the real Albus Dumbledore said, "Harry, meet my brother Aberforth."

"Uh, Hi," said Harry, clearly embarrassed, "nice to meet you."

When Harry had sat down, Professor Dumbledore said, "For those of you that do not know, Harry's place of residence was attacked on hour ago by a number of death eaters. Harry, will you please explain the events leading up to the attack." Harry stood. He took a deep breath and started. "I was inside my house, talking to my cousin, Dudley, a muggle, when my uncle walked into the room. Unfortunately, he walked in at the precise moment that I was saying wizard and that I had my wand out. He, being a muggle and having a bad attitude towards magic, began to rage at me. I walked out of the house and summoned my things from my room. Then, hearing the crash, my uncle stuck his head out the door and continued to yell. I warned him not to come after me but he did not listen, and I was forced to disarm him, blowing him back into the house. Ms. Figg saw me and we spoke for a while. Then, before I disapparated, I saw Malfoy and then it started."

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said, "now, Ron, can you tell what do you remember?"

"We were at home cleaning up after dinner when Dobby popped into the room yelling something about Harry in trouble. Everyone but Ginny and my mom immediately went to Privet Drive and saw Harry holding off about 10 Death Eaters with two wands." He paused for a second, recalling the scene when he got there. Harry standing there, wands raised, spells flying all around him. He had grown so powerful after this last year. That training from Dumbledore must have helped. "Anyway," Ron said, continuing, "one of the wands must have been picked up from one of 5 Death Eaters on the ground. About 10 seconds later, Ginny sped out of Mrs. Figg's house, wand ready. We began dueling and I ended up next to Harry. Harry drew an 's' in the air and I got the idea. Silently counting to three, we cast the Sonar curse at the same time. Bellatrix fell, but she disapparated before we could stun her. Malfoy snuck up behind me and broke my leg, but Dobby saw this and zapped him. The rest of the Death Eaters saw this and ran." Ron sat down.

Dumbledore stood again. "You have heard their story. We know why they attacked. We have been waiting for something like this to happen. Now that Voldemort is moving more freely, Harry, Ron and Hermione need a way to defend themselves if Voldemort strikes with Death Eaters, Dementors or werewolves."

Lupin spoke up, saying, "When Peter, James and Sirius all became Animagi, they helped me during my transformation. When Sirius was in Azkaban, becoming a dog helped him keep his mind. Maybe they can train."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other excitedly. Dumbledore looked thoughtfully into space, twiddling his thumbs. Harry wondered who would train them. Would it be Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall? Dumbledore continued, "What a wonderful idea! They all scored highly on their O.W.Ls and I see no reason to restrict them. We'll begin as soon as school starts. This brings me to another important point. I know that last year the three of you found one of Merlin's ancient texts. It said that there are ways to block the Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra. Many people think this is a hoax, but the order thinks otherwise. That is why Harry will become Head Boy, and Hermione Head Girl. Ron, you will be something like an Honorary Head Boy. Think of it as an assistant, but you are not really under Harry." (Harry had been made a Prefect last year due to the events at the ministry. Dumbledore thought it best to show confidence in him after what the ministry did).

They were speechless. The whole room had gone silent. Dumbledore continued, "The three of you will not be attending regular classes this year either. Yes, there will be prefect meetings, but they will be held by other 7th year prefects. For the next few months, you will be accompanying Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, and I on a trip around Europe. We will be traveling throughout the country and then leave on a trip to another place that I would like to keep hidden from you for now. During this trip I will train you on becoming an Animagus and train you on transfiguration, Remus will be your defense and charms instructor, and Severus will be your potions teacher, along with Advanced Dark Curses and Spells. This is a class not normally offered to Hogwarts students, but seeing as we will be taking quite a few risks, you need to lean some new spells that could help. There will be my personal library at your disposal at all times, in order for you to research. While traveling, we will encounter many dangerous situations, as well as renewed attacks by Death Eaters. The one advantage we have is that Voldemort does not even know about the scroll, and he has no idea where we are traveling. Please, while at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, decide on your animals. That concludes our meeting. Thank you for coming."

The trio sprung up. Wringing everyone's hand, the dashed up to Buckbeak's room. "No School!" Harry shouted.

"Animagi," yelled Ron.

"Head Girl," Hermione squealed.

"Let's start writing down ideas." Harry said. He summoned quills and parchment from his room and began to write. About 2 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Ginny's voice was heard, "Can I come in?"

"Of course Ginny," Hermione replied, opening the door. "What did you need?"

"I was wondering if I should ask Dumbledore to become an Animagus as well. The "prophesy may say that Harry is the only one that can defeat You-Know-Who, but that doesn't mean that we can't help hold off the Death Eaters while Harry duels."

"Neville would be proud. You will need to keep him company this year. Oh, and tell him that I have turned all official duties of running the D.A. over to you two while I'm gone," Harry said.

"Here's some parchment and a quill, write down your ideas," Hermione said, passing the parchment to Ginny. 15 seconds later, she handed Harry back the quill.

"I'll go first," said Hermione. "At first, I was thinking wolf or dog, like Sirius and Remus. I saw these as powerful, strong animals, and would be great help in a fight. But, seeing as I'm not much of a physically strong person, I decided on a delicate, but magical animal. I chose a unicorn."

"Oooh, Hermione, great choice," Ron said. "I wanted to be a dragon or a phoenix, but those were too large. I wanted power, but speed and strength with it. I decided on a panther. Now Harry, your turn."

"Well, this one was hard on me. There were so many things I could be, but I couldn't decide," he said. "First it was an eagle, then a dog, stag, cheetah, and so many more choices. I've decided on something better then all of those though, a lion."

"Wow, wonderful choice. You are really taking after your house," Ginny said, giggling. "I had an easy time at choosing. I thought bird, but none of the birds I know of are very powerful. I wanted to fly, but I also wanted power. Then it hit me. A winged horse, preferably white." They talked excitedly for about ten minutes about what they would do in Avalon, and their schooling.

"It's getting late, and we need to get to bed. After all the excitement today, you guys must be tired." Hermione said. Suddenly she heard a grunting snore. Ron had his head on Ginny's shoulder and was fast asleep. Hermione poked him in the ribs.

"Wha-? I'm up," he said, jumping to his feet. Ginny, who unfortunately had been leaning back on him, fell with a clunk to the floor. Her eyes snapped open.

"RONALD WEASLY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" she exploded, and she whipped out her wand. Looking cautiously at the wand, Ron started to slowly back away. "If I have a single bruise tomorrow morning, you are going to regret it. For now, I'll settle with a nice healthy hex," she said, stepping forward menacingly.

"Now Gin, let's be reasonable…" he said, reaching behind him for the door handle.

"Be reasonable, eh?" she said, raising her wand, "let's see who's being reasonable. Who's the one who just dropped me? Hmm? I didn't think so."

Ron ran, with Ginny close behind. They could hear explosions from the staircase, and Ron's continued yelping. There was a definite crack, and Ginny yelled out triumphantly. "HA, you stinking little… now you are the toad you deserve to be." A croak sounded from the open door.

"GINNY!" heard Harry and Hermione, "I told you not to practice transfiguration on your brothers. I KNOW you're good at turning them INTO horned toads, but that doesn't mean that it has to be EVERY OTHER DAY!" Mrs. Weasley had heard the yells and gone to investigate. Sitting on the floor was a small green toad, looking very warily at Ginny.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before bursting out laughing. He looked more closely. Hermione seemed to be laughing and crying at the same time. He went over to her and put his arm around her.

"Harry, what happens if Voldemort decides to send Victor after my parents?" Hermione said, looking scared.

"We'll ask Professor Dumbledore about it in the morning. He'll know what to do," Harry replied. "Now get some sleep, and stop worrying about Krum. We'll talk tomorrow."

She kissed Harry on the cheek. He smiled, and helping her to stand, and watched her leave. He sat for about 10 minutes, gathering her thoughts. He wondered if she could be attracted to him. Hermione? Like Harry? Said a nasty little voice in the back of his head. Ah, but she kissed me again, said another voice. Harry sighed, reminding himself to ask Remus about conflicting voices and how to get rid of the negative one. Maybe there was some kind of spell to cancel out your evil side of you brain, because he was really getting annoyed. He shook his head, thinking longingly of his bed. Saying goodnight to Buckbeak, who gave a nod of his head, he walked from the room, confused. When his head hit the pillow that night, he was out.

* * *

Author's notes time!!!

This is a new story, and somehow I have notes

Anyway, stay tuned for more info, maybe I'll continue this story. Updates coming soon!

**Next Chapter: **House cleaning, a will, a library, and snakes!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: House Cleaning

**A/N: Hey again! Here's the second installment of the story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**House Cleaning!**

Harry woke with a start there was sunlight streaming through the window and Ron was gone. Ginny was sitting on Ron's bed poking him. "I'm up," he said sleepily, "you can stop. What do you need?"

"First," she replied, still poking him, "You can take this bloody compulsion my wonderful brother put on me, it's getting really annoying, and my finger is getting tired." Harry grabbed his wand of the desk next to him and waved it at her. She sighed and rubbed her finger. "Thanks Harry, that was mean of Ron. Why was Hermione so late to bed last night hmmm?"

"We were talking, why don't you ask her?" he responded, feeling a little aggravated.

"I did, but she just looked at me funny, and sighed, saying that she was just tired," Ginny said, and with a stare, left the room.

Down in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was bustling around, making breakfast. Harry asked what he could do.

"Don't worry dear, I can manage," she said, as Harry ducked a spatula and frying pan that flew through the air. "Here, take this up to the drawing room. Ron and Hermione haven't gotten anything either, and they could use some help cleaning. You'd think that room would be done, but there is no end to the secrets in this place."

"Secrets?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Rooms, compartments, closets," she answered, "Just the other day, we found a dormant picture of Regulus Black."

Taking two breakfast trays, one for Hermione and himself, and one for Ron, he went up the stairs, quietly passing the portrait of Mrs. Black. They had managed to keep the curtains closed for a short while, but the charm had to be renewed once a week and no-one could keep up. Opening the door with his foot, he entered the drawing room. "Breakfast," he said, noticing Hermione standing by the tapestry and Ron missing. Ron came hurtling out of the seemingly solid back wall.

"Hey Harry," the redhead said, "What do you have for us?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast, one for the human stomach and one for Hermione and me," Harry responded.

"Funny," Ron growled, his mouth already full of toast. Harry noticed the front of his hair was blackened, and soot was all over his face.

"What is going on in there?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

"Found a rogue pack of exploding snap cards in a wardrobe, along with some other dangerous artifacts. Cursed knife, necklace, and a few strange boxes inhabit the drawers," Ron said. "Dealt with the easy stuff, sent it to dad, but the deck of cards is a nasty one. One of the cards nearly set my hair on fire."

"And you Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to her.

"I've been attempting to get that damn tapestry from the wall, or at least change its color. No charm, hex, transfiguration or spell I know is working," she said.

"Sure you'll figure something out, you _are_ the smartest witch of the last century, aren't you?" Harry teased. "I'll help Ron; it sounds like he needs it more."

"Ron, where are you?" Hermione said. They heard an explosion, muffled curses, and then a louder explosion, and Ron flew out of the wall, hair burning. Twisting in mid-air, he cast a cushioning charm on the wall.

"Hello there," Ron said, standing from the floor and putting his hair out, "damn thing got me."

"Nice charm Ron," Harry said, following his friend into the room. He had to duck as a card flew at his head.

"What did I tell you?" Ron chortled, as Harry rose from his crouch, wand in hand, "murderous."

Cards started to fly at them, and Harry and Ron ducked, jumped, and dodged the cards. Harry blasted the drawer holding the deck, and the cards splayed onto the ground. "Harry…" Ron said warily.

"GO!" Harry yelled, as he flew through the wall, erecting his shields. An explosion met their ears as they saw about 40 cards hit his shield. He winced as he saw the damage to the house.

Hermione was standing by the tapestry again, and said without turning, "Did you let those cards loose Harry?"

"Yes Hermione," he said, "I realized they were acting individually, but not as they escaped. So I didn't know they would all go at once. She turned and saw the hole in the wall.

"Oh, of course," she said. She took a step backwards and yelled "REDUCTO." The wall exploded, and she stepped into the hole that had been made. She then aimed he wand at the wall behind the tapestry and it too exploded. When the dust cleared, the tapestry was hanging in mid-air attached to a series of planks and wallpaper. Hermione put a softening charm on the planks and rolled it up.

"I guess Tonks will just have to deal with the planks," Harry said. "That was bloody brilliant, Hermione."

"Thanks," she said, as she repaired the wall with a wave of her wand.

Ron went back to the room with the wardrobe and continued to empty the wardrobe. "Harry, Hermione, the headmaster would like to see you," a voice said from downstairs.

"Ron, we're going to talk to Dumbledore," Hermione said, "it shouldn't take long."

They heard a muffled "Okay" and another explosion accompanied by a string of profanities and a BANG! Chuckling, they went downstairs and into the kitchen, where the Headmaster was sitting at the table, talking with Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, Hermione, how are you two? Thank you Molly" he added, as a plate of toast and eggs appeared in front of him.

"Fine Professor," Harry said, and he nodded to Hermione. She unrolled the tapestry onto the table and Dumbledore's mouth fell open.

"Even my most powerful charms and spells could not remove this. How did you do it?" asked Dumbledore, clearly stunned.

"I blew up the wall around it, and cast a softening charm on the plywood so that it would roll up easier. Tonks will just have to deal with the wood," Hermione responded.

"Professor," Harry said, "we had a concern to voice."

"Then by all means, Harry, speak up," Dumbledore said, "I assume it has something to do with protecting someone, and by using my amazing powers of deduction, most likely Hermione's parents?"

Hermione nodded silently. "Professor, we were just concerned about their safety. You see, Victor Krum visited Hermione in the summer after 5th year, and last summer he joined the Death eaters," Harry explained.

He looked at Hermione and she continued, "Lacking the intelligence to understand, he owled me to tell me, and he thought I would be proud, or glad. He apparently forgot that I was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." She smiled at Harry with the last statement.

"I see. I will have a few order members sent to your house to ensure their protection," the Headmaster responded. "By the way, Mad-eye will be here this afternoon for your defense training."

"Why today?" Harry asked.

"The recent attacks have worried me. According to our spy, Voldemort is attempting to create bases throughout Britain. He has been targeting strategic places near Hogwarts, Grimmauld, Privet Drive, and, unfortunately, Ottery St. Catchpole," Dumbledore said.

"Has Sirius's will been found?" Hermione asked, "I know it disappeared when he died."

"No," Dumbledore said, "we believe he had a safe somewhere in the house that it was hidden in, but with so many secret rooms, we might never find it. We will keep looking, but I am…"

Suddenly, Ron burst into the kitchen, panting. "Harry, Hermione, Professor, you have to see this room!"

"What happened Ronald?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just follow me, it's amazing." Ron led them into the room where he had worked the cabinet.

"Um, where's the cabinet?" Hermione asked.

"I sent it to dad," Ron answered. "I was hoping he could fix a curse on it. But never mind that!" Ron touched a spot of green on the wall in front of them and then a spot of silver. The wall vanished and there was a door in front of them.

Harry's eyes widened. "Ok, that is definitely an important room. Show us what's in it."

"I have to show you something first," Ron said. He opened the door and stepped into the room. The door slammed shut and they heard Ron yelling, a hissing, a shouted spell, and the door opened to reveal Ron standing next to a burning snake body. "Runespoor," he said, "Dammed thing drops from the ceiling."

"Did this happen when you first entered?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and I think there's a cage up there, but I can't see it," Ron answered.

The others went in, staring in awe at the shelves and shelves of books. "Sirius's library!" Harry said, "He had mentioned something like this in one of his letters."

"Indeed," the headmaster said, "quite an extensive collection. Some of these must be worth quite a bit."

"Yeah, but _look_ Harry," Ron said, pointing to a shelf directly in front of them. Sitting on it was a safe.

"Ahh, it seems we have discovered the resting place of Sirius's will," Dumbledore pronounced, "But let us take care of the problem with the snakes. Hermione, if you'd please…"

"_Specialis Revelio_" Hermione said, revealing a cage of Runespoors hanging in the air above their heads. "We should send those to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the cage with the snakes vanished, as did the charm around the door. "There we go. Let's take a crack at that safe."

"Hang on," Ron said, "Professor, could you cast a revelation spell on the room we need to find the combination." The Headmaster waved his wand in a wide circle, and the room shimmered. A large golden book appeared on a high shelf.

"Accio," Harry said, pointing at it. It didn't budge. "I believe it must be lifted by hand," Dumbledore said.

Ron turned to Hermione. "You're lightest."

Hermione turned white and said, "Alright, but Harry lifts." Harry flicked his wand and she started to rise. "Stop," Hermione said, and he held her steady.

"I wonder what's in there," Ron asked.

"It could be anything," Harry answered.

"Harry?" Hermione said. His wand arm dropped as he looked up and she flew downwards. "Harry!" she exclaimed. With reflexes born of 6 years of Quidditch, he slowed her and caught her, landing on his back to take most of the damage.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked looking up at her face. "His eyes..." Hermione thought, "they are so..." She wrapped her arms around him, "Wonderful catch" she whispered, "but if you drop me again, I will hurt you."

Ron, who had gotten over his crush on Hermione in 6th year, grinned at Dumbledore and whispered something to him.

The Headmaster nodded, also smiling, and Ron cast a conditional charm on his friends. As they tried to get up, they found themselves stuck. "Umm, Ron, help," Harry said, "this is really awkward."

"Good," their red-haired friend said, "I cast a conditional charm that says you can't get up or unstick until you, ahem, kiss."

Hermione's head snapped towards Ron and her eyes started to glow. "Yikes!" Ron exclaimed, as a bolt of white flew at him. He dashed out of the room and Hermione's wrath was directed towards Dumbledore. He too walked out, robes smoldering.

Ron stuck his head in and said "And no sissy kiss on the cheek will do it! The condition says to kiss for at least a minute!" He ducked his head out as a double bolt hit the door.

They sealed the door and turned back. "Childish, stupid, dumbarse," Hermione growled, "he is so going to pay. He'll be vomiting slugs for...Mmph." Harry had moved his lips to hers, carefully keeping his mouth closed. Her eyes widened and so did his. After a minute, Harry broke off, and pushed her up. Oddly, they were both flushed and breathing heavily.

"Let's go curse Ron," Harry said. Hermione turned red and marched over to the door. Harry heard shouting and a yelp. She walked back in, Ron and Dumbledore trailing with horns sprouting from the top of their head and flowers from their ears.

Harry chuckled as Ron suddenly conjured 2 buckets and slugs sprayed into them. "Let's see that book Harry," she said. She opened to the back and read aloud, "Most current combination: 7-31-80" Harry spun the dial and the safe swung open. He pulled out a thick envelope, a scroll of parchment, a book, and a ring of keys.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!! **

Well, here it is again. Note to self, never make Hermione angry. You see the development a little here

**Next Chapter:** The reading of the Will and a big Surprise!!!


End file.
